The New Director
by tellmesomethingnew
Summary: McKinley's Glee club is in need of a new director when theirs leaves to follow his dreams after getting offered a spot on Broadway. Blaine Anderson instantly grabs at the open spot as their new Director, but can Blaine and one of the most talented members of the Glee club ignore their growing attraction to one another? Rewritten, added to, all with Shiverpass.
1. Holy Mother of Gaga

**Disclaimer:** All characters, situations, and places are purely based off of anything created by Ryan Murphy and all the other wonderful people who've created FOX's Glee.

**Shiverpass' A/N:** I wanted to revive my most popular Klaine work. It's so hard to believe that it's been about three years since I first wrote this and it's so freakin' hard to believe that when I did write this, that I wrote it in the little amount of days I did. Hope it's better than it used to be. This is my baby, treat it with some reviews and honesty. Love you all!

**pleasetellmesomethingnew's ****A/N:** Shiverpass and I have been wanting to do this for months, and finally, we've plucked up the courage to do it. We're not trying to replace the originality that Shiverpass had once made of it. We're here to make it better, hopefully. New scenes are created, chapters prolonged – we hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review and tell us if we're doing alright with it!

**Chapter Warnings:** Bullying and Language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Holy Mother of Gaga<strong>

A rough, large hand pressed against Kurt Hummel's chest so hard that he went stumbling backwards into the unforgiving metal of the row of tan lockers behind him. The notebooks and Chemistry book held tight in the crook of his elbow to his chest went tumbling to the floor. A small groan escaped his lips, no doubt a promised bruised right where a lock hit his mid-back.

He had just turned from closing his locker, ready to head home with the happiness that the day had gone by more smoothly than others, but it was just a matter of time.

David Karofsky's hazel eyes glowered at Kurt as he jabbed a finger into Kurt's chest. "What'd I tell you about returning, fag?" He asked him in a low, aggravated voice.

Kurt opened his mouth to shoot back a defensive remark, but found his voice caught in his throat like a lump of horror when Karofsky tilted his head slightly, as if to silently warn him not to bother with saying anything. Kurt was terrified, in all aspects. His chest felt tight and the only thing on his mind was the image of curling up in a corner far away from Karofsky in safety, his eyes wide and bugged out like a deer caught in the lights of an oncoming truck.

"Hey!" A furious voice called from the end of the hallway. "What's going on?"

In the empty hallway, footsteps sounded, coming closer and closer as they bounced off of the lockers.

Karofsky pushed Kurt back again, this time harder. Kurt found himself struggling to keep his balance, hoping his athletic legs could save them, but reluctantly left him falling flat on his ass.

"_Hey!_" Sounded the same voice again. It seemed angrier, more feral. "I'm _talking_ to you."

Kurt eyed the back collar of Karofsky's letterman's jacket get pulled back by a pale hand. His eyes flickered to his savior with shaking hands and a heart pounding into his ears.

"_Get to class_," warned the guy in a pissed-off, definitive voice. He sounded like a teacher, but from the looks, seemed like a new student.

_Couldn't be_.

Karofsky's only response was furrowed bushy eyebrows, his mouth parted as if he was ready to spit out any words he could think of that could get himself from being in trouble. When no words came out, his lips formed an ugly, thin line, showing just how frustrated he was now.

"Get going." The man was short, dark-haired, and had large eyes that were filled with blinking warnings towards Karofsky. "Before I write you up," he soon added. And with that, Karofsky shrugged roughly, straightened his letterman's jacket, and stalked off.

When Karofsky was out of ear shot, the dark-haired man turned to look down at Kurt and sighed with sheer pity in his brown eyes. Kurt looked away from the man, suddenly embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks heat up with the fact that there he was, fallen down on his ass, his books strewn around him... he felt like a mess.

"Here," said the man as he outstretched a hand down to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the hand and then up at the man with lips tightened into a firm line. He wanted to cry.

"It's cool, he's gone," said the man in a soothing voice. It melted, like butter, when it hit Kurt's ears.

He hesitated for a moment before he grabbed a hold of the hand and allowed himself to be hulled to his feet. Immediately, Kurt retreated his hand and bent to grab his books the same time the stranger did, only to accidentally brush his hands with his. The crackling energy that metaphorically burned his skin when their hands came into contact left him baffled.

"I got it," said the stranger instantly, waving Kurt's hands away before he neatly stacked Kurt's books back together.

Kurt stood up and sighed, leaning against the locker softly before he winced at the spot in his back that hit the lock just moments ago. He grabbed the books from the guy when he stood up, offering Kurt a friendly smile.

"Thanks," Kurt managed shakily as he hugged the books to his chest.

"Any time." The stranger buried his hands into his pockets, which looked to be ankle-length khakis with a bright green polo tucked in with a dark brown belt and navy blue and white striped bowtie.

Was this guy for real? Who the hell dressed like that? _Men with taste. That's who_.

"Hey listen," started the guy as he gently patted Kurt's shoulder. "If he does that again, tell me."

_Dear god,_ thought Kurt as he stared at the guy. His dark hair was slicked back with what looked to be thousands of layers of hair gel, sideburns, and triangular bushy eyebrows. He was gorgeous, beautiful, _hot_.

"Anyways. You'd better get to class. Wouldn't want you to be anymore late than you already are."

All Kurt could do was nod his head and watched the man walk off, unable to stop kicking himself for not asking who he was and what he was doing here. _Holy mother of Gaga_.

Kurt managed to shake his head at himself, cracking a small smile at what had just happened. Someone came the rescue for the first time in a while, without any of the Glee kids around. That never happened before, and Kurt hadn't felt that relieved in forever. Only god knows what Karofsky would have done if the stranger had never showed up and saved him. He stood there, like a statue, unbelievably late for French.

* * *

><p>The choir room was tense and loud, nothing out of the usual anymore. Kurt sat in the top, back row beside Mercedes and Mike, quiet while everyone else around him quarreled like wild, idiotic animals.<p>

"I just don't understand why Mr. Schue didn't leave me in charge!" Rachel Berry wined as she stood in the front of the room with the dry erase board behind her reading: **RACHEL FOR GLEE DIRECTOR!** What made it even more ridiculous was that it was in her own writing.

A few chairs down, Kurt heard a soft, "Gee, I wonder why," from Quinn. He turned his head to look at her, seeing a highly-annoyed Quinn Fabray in all her Head-Cheerio glory. Her blonde hair was perfect in its high pony, sitting up straight in her black, red, and white Cheerios uniform with perfect posture as if she had never had the baby she did just a few years ago during her Sophomore year.

Rachel flipped her long pin-straight brown hair over her shoulder and gave Quinn a smug look. "I heard that," she quickly said, pointing dramatically at the blonde. She waved her hands over the skirt of her black and white dress as if she were dusting off lint or whatever, a sign she was about to say something even more frustrating.

Kurt studied step-brother Finn Hudson, immediately thinking, "_How the hell do you put up with this again?_" It was a question he had found himself asking ever since Finn had started dating Rachel off and on since Sophomore year.

"All that I'm saying is..." Rachel started as Mercedes quickly quipped in a simple, "Rachel, quit it!"

She gave Mercedes a look of anger as she continued. "I speak for everyone when I say I'd be the perfect Glee director." Her lips formed a wide, smug smile that showed off her bright white, straight teeth, oblivious to the room's annoyance towards her every word.

By Quinn, Santana Lopez raised a perfectly manicured tan hand. "Hold up," she said as she turned her head and laid eyes on everyone seated. She soon motioned her hand towards Rachel. "Can I _please_ punch the bitch already?" She quickly tilted her head to the side to emphasize her annoyance, causing the dark curly hair trapped in a similar high pony as Quinn's to sway quickly back and forth as if it weighed absolutely nothing. She bore a Cheerios uniform as well, probably just as thin as Quinn was.

"I'm sure the new director will be just fine," said Artie from the end of the room. He turned his head around while he remained in his wheelchair, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he offered a smile to everyone.

"Rachel, don't we kinda, I dunno, need a professional director or something if we wanna go to Sectionals?" Finn asked as he shrugged when all eyes landed on him, earning an overly-dramatic disappointed look from his girlfriend.

Kurt let out a loud scoff that captured everyone's attention. He hadn't really spoken up in Glee club in a while, but today he had something to say. "I'm surprised we even got one. No one wants to be a Glee coach/director anymore. Let alone _ours_."

Rachel opened her mouth to spit back some offended line of words towards him when a voice interrupted her.

"You're wrong."

Kurt felt himself straighten up when his eyes landed on the gelled-back dark haired stranger who saved him earlier. He was just walking in through the right doorway of the choir room, a messenger bag slung across his body as he quickly walked over to where Rachel was. He didn't even have to say a word to her as she wore a confused face, all the while inching towards her seat next to Finn.

"Hold up," started Artie, just as confused as the rest of the room.

"Who're you?" Puck asked in a flat tone.

As the man pulled off his messenger bag and gently set it on top of the piano, he smiled to the room. "I'm Mr. Anderson."

"Wait, are you the new director for the Glee club?" Santana asked in an entertained voice. She sounded as if she were about to burst with her usual sarcastic laughter, but she seemed to have controlled herself as she leaned forwards, her bent elbows rested on her knees as she touched her hands to her chin, almost as if she were acting fully interested in the matter.

_Mr. Anderson. He sure looks like an 'Anderson'. Wonder what his first name is. _Kurt's lips formed a soft smirk as he sat back in his chair.

Mr. Anderson nodded his head and buried his hands in his pockets like before, walking over so that he stood in the middle of the room, facing everyone.

"I am."

Kurt heard Santana murmur something unnecessarily sexual, but ignored her and kept his eyes on the new director. He seemed too young to have much experience with a Glee club, or teaching anything in general. His skin looked so untouched from time, his eyes still bright and young. Kurt wondered how young he was. Maybe early twenties? Was he _even_ twenty?

"So I just wanna start off with a little about-me." Mr. Anderson tilted his head down to look at his shoes for a moment as if he were pondering. "I'm from Westerville, I went to Dalton Academy and competed as part of the Warblers. I'm sure you've guys heard of them."

Mercedes just raised her eyebrows and Rachel made a disgusted face.

"They're one of our toughest competitors," said Artie in a disappointed voice. He looked down at his gloves and picked at one as he huffed a kicked sigh.

"I know it's about a month into the school year, but because I'm the new director I want everyone to re-tryout." Protests immediately filled the room and Mr. Anderson had to raise his hands to get them all to quiet down. "Look. I know that must seem unfair but think of it this way," he began as he grabbed an empty seat nearby and pulled it over to make it face the group. He sat down in it and made emphasis with his hands. "I'll get to learn your names and your voices all at once. That way I'll get to start drawing up plans for Sectionals. Tomorrow we'll spend the day with auditions. How does that sound?"

All around the room, people exchanged glances, shrugged, and whispered a bit.

"Being that the time it is, I'll give out my first audition so we don't have to worry about me tomorrow," Mr. Anderson said as he turned his head around and looked up at the clock on the wall. They had less than half an hour left and he mentally kicked himself for being late to his first day as the new director.

Kurt straightened up again, smiling a bit, clearly interested more than everyone else in the room about whether or not this guy had the talent to lead the group to as far as possible into the show choir competition world. He watched Mr. Anderson make a hand motion to Brad, as if telling him to go.

Brad began playing a melody nobody really picked up on until the guitar part came on from the corner of the room. As always, the jazz band stood their quietly, barely noticeable until a song was being sung.

_Think of me,  
><em>_when you're out,  
><em>_when you're out there.  
><em>_I'll beg you nice from my knees.  
><em>_And when the world,  
><em>_treats you way to fairly.  
><em>_Well it's a shame,  
><em>_I'm dream._

_All I wanted was you. (x2)_

All of the Glee club exchanged glances again, a small smile growing on Rachel as she turned her attention to Mr. Anderson while everyone else continued to trade awed looks. Kurt hadn't expected _this_ much talent from a new Glee director. His voice was smooth, velvet-like, raw, and melodic all at once. It wasn't over-powering and loud like Rachel's and Mercede's, but it was just..._perfect_. That was the word that came to Kurt's mind when he had to sum this guy's voice up in one word.

Mr. Anderson got to his feet when the drums began.

_I think I'll pace,  
><em>_my apartment,  
><em>_a few times.  
><em>_And fall asleep,  
><em>_on the couch.  
><em>_Wake up early,  
><em>_to black and white reruns,  
><em>_that escape,  
><em>_from my mouth, oh._

_All I wanted was you. (x4)_

_I could follow you to the beginning,  
>just to relive the start.<br>Maybe then,  
>we'd remember to slow down,<br>At all of our.  
>favorite parts.<em>

_All I wanted was you (x5)_

Kurt watched Mr. Anderson's smile grow into a cute, wide, excited smile when the music stopped and the entire room burst into an excited applause.

"Holy hell!" Santana said. "If that doesn't help us win Sectionals, I don't know what will!" said Santana with her face brightened with awe, which was out of the ordinary considering it was Santana, the most sarcastic bitch at McKinley.

Kurt was the one clapping most eagerly. He bounced on his feet, excited to have such a rare specimen of talent now part of the Glee club. Mr. Schuester could sing. He could dance too. But his voice wasn't as special as Mr. Anderson's. And judging by Mr. Anderson's body type and how young he must be (also once apart of the Warblers?), he could probably dance as good as Mr. Schue, maybe even better.


	2. Neanderthal

**A/N: **We were surprised with the responses with the first chapter. While yes, we weren't expecting any reviews yet, we were still surprised to see people following and favorite'ing the story. And also for AO3, we were surprised with the amount of kudos we've been getting. It's the little things like that which keeps us happy. Thank you, everyone. Enjoy this next chapter.

_Also, we're still trying to figure out a set plan of how we're going to update the story. First we were thinking once a week. Then we thought maybe every Tuesday. And then we figured we'd update when we had the chapters are ready to be uploaded and such. So as of now, there's no set update plan._

**Chapter Warnings:** Bullying and Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Neanderthal<strong>

The auditorium was quiet, tense, filled with an atmosphere where everyone wasn't sure what to say. Quinn sat beside Santana and Brittney, all sitting with their arms crossed over their chest save for Santana admiring her new nails while Finn sat with his arm eminent around Rachel's small figure, her hands entangled on her lap as she looked around at everyone, studying their faces carefully. Kurt sat with the usual group – Mercedes, Tina, and her boyfriend Mike. Mercedes sat quietly, transfixed on the stage as if going over a song in her mind – probably the one she was going to audition with. Puck was half asleep in the back row of the section of seating they all chose to sit in, Sam sitting beside him with a very bored and complacent expression.

Things were just odd without Mr. Schuester. No one was sure of what to make of their new director.

When Mr. Anderson finally made it, he faced the area of seats that occupied the Glee kids, the same messenger bag from yesterday slung across his chest. Today his apparel was different. He wore bright red pants, a black polo tucked in with a yellow belt and a matching yellow bow tie. A set of yellow plastic shades sat on his gelled hair, fresh from the outside world. He had just opened up his mouth, ready to greet the group when Rachel immediately shot her hand into the air.

"You?" He raised his triangular eyebrows and took off his messenger bag, sitting it down on a seat nearest to him.

"Mr. Anderson, I'd be happy to go first."

He blinked at her for a moment before he nodded his head. "Okay. Yeah, sure. Go ahead, I guess."

In a blink of an eye, Rachel was walking towards the stage with a spring in her step and her nose stuck high in the air, full of determination and ego. She walked up the stairs to the stage and stood in the middle of it.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing 'See the Light' from Disney's Tangled." Soon after, the jazz band began playing the planned song.

_All those days watching from the windows.  
>All those years outside looking in.<br>All that time never even knowing,  
>just how blind I've been.<em>

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight.  
>Now I'm here suddenly I see.<br>Standing here it's all so clear.  
>I'm where I'm meant to be.<em>

_And at last I see the light,_  
><em>and it's like the fog has lifted.<em>  
><em>And at last I see the light,<em>  
><em>and it's like the sky is new.<em>  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright.<em>  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted.<em>  
><em>All at once everything looks different.<em>  
><em>Now that I see you.<em>

The music stopped. Finn clapped the loudest, a big, goofy grin stretched across his face as he stood and cheered on his girlfriend. Mr. Anderson however, didn't seem the lightest bit impressed. He clapped, nodded his head, but kept an unreadable expression.

"Thank you, Rachel. Who wants to go next?" Mr. Anderson asked as he scribbled something down on a notebook he had dragged from the contents of his messenger bag. He wrote quickly, as if it was just something he always did.

The auditorium fell silent when Rachel sat down and straightened her hair, smiling up at Finn.

"Anyone?" Mr. Anderson called as he sat his pen down, turning to the group. Everyone avoided looking at him, hoping he wouldn't call on any of them.

_Typical teenagers_, Blaine thought as he formed a thin line with his lips.

"You guys are just worried you'll come second to my audition," Rachel said a little too brightly.

Santana immediately stood to her feet, startling Brittney. "Okay, you know what?" She started ranting on hateful Spanish words towards Rachel when Brittney, Tina, and Mike grabbed a hold of her.

"Enough!" called Mr. Anderson tightly. Santana immediately calmed down, but gave Mr. Anderson a look that read that she still wanted to march over there and slap Rachel Berry upside the face.

"Guys, this isn't gonna solve anything," Finn stressed.

"You." Mr. Anderson pointed his finger towards Finn as soon as he spoke. "You're next." He quickly cocked his head to the side, motioning towards the stage.

Finn froze and Rachel looked at him. "Wait. What?"

"You heard me," Mr. Anderson said as he shrugged. "Sing anything."

Finn gave his girlfriend a look before he walked up the stage and thought for a moment. "My name's Finn and I'll be singing "Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For."

As always, Finn's voice was just as full of star quality as Rachel's. Maybe not as good as Mr. Anderson's, but it was smooth, perfect, almost like silk. He sang a short part of the song, like Rachel had done with hers. He kept it simple, short, but just enough to give Mr. Anderson his first impression.

After Finn, Mr. Anderson called on the rest at random. Santana, then Quinn, then Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, and last, Kurt.

Kurt was nervous when he walked up to the stage, which was odd for him. Usually the stage put him at ease, calmed any nerves down, made him determined to be his very best. It had always been that way, except for today. He was shaking, his heart beating thickly in his ears as he tried to keep his breathing at a normal. But it was so incredibly impossible with Mr. Anderson _looking_ at him. And all the while, Kurt had no idea _why_ exactly.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be singing 'It Takes Two' from Hairspray."

The jazz band made their entrance and Kurt had to remember to breathe.

_They say it's a man's world,  
><em>_well that cannot be denied.  
><em>_But what good's a man's world,  
><em>_without a woman by his side?  
><em>_N'so I will wait until that moment,  
><em>_you decide..._

Kurt didn't have the basic Broadway voice. He still had a lot to learn. The nerves weren't helping him – he could feel it, his palms sweating in fear that his voice would falter at any moment. Kurt was talented, just like everyone else in Glee club, and they wouldn't be here if they weren't, but Kurt had a voice that made Mr. Anderson raise his odd Dorito-shaped eyebrows, showing that he was actually impressed. The entire time everyone tried out, he didn't really make any faces to show if he was impressed or disappointed. But this was different. He _was_ impressed. With Kurt fucking Hummel.

_That I'm your man,  
><em>_and you're my girl.  
><em>_That I'm the sea,  
><em>_and you're the pearl.  
><em>_It takes two, baby.  
><em>_It takes two._

_A king ain't a king,  
><em>_without the power behind the throne.  
><em>_A prince is a pauper, babe,  
><em>_without a chick to call his own.  
><em>_So please, darling, choose me,  
><em>_I don't wanna rule alone.  
><em>

_Tell me I'm your king,  
><em>_and you're my queen.  
><em>_That no one else,  
><em>_can come between.  
><em>_It takes two, baby.  
><em>_It takes two._

When the lights died down and the music stopped, Mr. Anderson was the first to be on his feet to clap his hands.

"Thank you, Kurt!" he said cheerily.

The Glee club shared glances of frowns. Clearly Mr. Anderson was more impressed than he was with the others and most importantly, it didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fag<em>," came the barking, oafish voice of Karofsky. He had Kurt cornered in the empty hallway, not a single sight of help in the stillness of McKinley after school.

It had been a week now since the bullying had increased. Before, Karofsky would poke and prod at Kurt at random throughout the week. It used to be months. And now, he was making a daily routine out of it.

Fear was running through Kurt like a high dosage of adrenaline. Each and every time Karofsky practically had Kurt cornered, or stuck alone with him, worry of what he could do was all Kurt could think about. Every time he prayed to whatever god was out there that someone would come and save him, but he couldn't be lucky with every time like he was yesterday when Mr. Anderson came to the rescue.

"Get away from me," Kurt said shakily, his eyebrows knitted together with a mix of terror, frustration, and anger towards Karofsky for doing this to him.

Karofsky's face was just inches away from Kurt's, reeking of body odor and too much Axe body spray.

Suddenly, Karofsky made a move, making Kurt believe that he was going to back away when suddenly, his lips were smothered with his. Kurt's eyes bugged out, his body freezing up at the invasion of rough, chapped lips.

Karofsky moved away soon after, taking a few steps back as he jabbed his index finger into the middle of Kurt's chest so hard he was sure it'd bruise. "You tell anyone about this...and I'll _kill_ you," Karofsky hissed, warnings and dangers flooding his ugly hazel eyes.

"Hey, what's going on!" A familiar voice demanded off in the distance.

_Too late_. Kurt shook suddenly and he wanted to curl up in on himself, his arms wrapping around him and forgetting the fallen books around him. He should pick them up and stuff them in his messenger bag, but he was too shocked from what had just happened.

Not just shocked, _traumatized_.

Mr. Anderson was walking towards them with a stern look set upon his features. His jaw was visibly tightened as he looked between the two. He didn't need to be told what had happened when he looked at Kurt, taking in the sight of his expression and body language. Angrily, he turned and roughly grabbed Karofsky's arm, pulling him at a safe distance away from Kurt a little too abrasively.

"If I see you bothering Kurt again, you'll be out of this school faster than you can say-" Mr. Anderson was cut off from his words when he felt the sensation of Kurt resting his hand on his forearm, a sign that this wasn't exactly necessary.

When his mind registered, Mr. Anderson blinked and looked at Kurt. It wasn't necessary at all. He should have just giving him one more warning.

Karofsky sent an angry glare in Mr. Anderson's direction, hurrying away before anything else could happen or be said.

A silent moment passed by before Mr. Anderson crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, shaking his head towards Karofsky before he looked at Kurt. "You okay?" His voice was soft now, gentle and friendly. It was promising in the sense that maybe it was a good thing having a person like Mr. Anderson around McKinley.

Kurt remained silent, still too shocked to even answer him.

"Do you have a ride home?" Mr. Anderson asked as he looked around the hallway. Clearly, the buses had left and football practice was happening, so there was no way Finn could take him home. "C'mon, I'll take you home." He landed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, inwardly cringing when Kurt flinched a bit.

_No teenager should flinch when someone touches them_. Mr. Anderson felt so much pity for this boy – it reminded him of his own teenage life with getting bullied. He forcibly pulled himself from his reverie as he noticed Kurt begin to move.

Mr. Anderson led Kurt out the front entrance of the school and over to the staff parking lot.

All the while, Kurt followed Mr. Anderson in a state of blurriness. What just happened? Kurt had never, ever been kissed before, and what was worse was that it was such a waste of the first kiss experience. He had imagined this perfect moment where he'd get to spend his first kiss on a significant other, a guy he liked who liked him just as equally. It was a dream that had been shattered in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly, a barking, unpleasant, grouchy voice yelled from the end of the hallway, nearly causing Kurt to jump right out from his skin.

"Blaine! I need my Cheerios for tomorrow, gotta be ready for the game!" Both Kurt and Mr. Anderson turned their heads and rested their eyes on the indecipherable Sue Sylvester.

Kurt then turned his head to look at Mr. Anderson, watching him nod his head with a polite smile. "No worries, coach, they're excused."

_Blaine_, thought Kurt with wide eyes. It was an amazing name fit only for a man like Mr. Anderson.

Coach Sylvester froze for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked at Mr. Anderson. After a moment's stare, she nodded her head, seemingly surprised and impressed all at once as she turned her back to them and moved out of sight.

_Maybe Coach Sylvester will like Mr. Anderson. What's not to like about him anyways?_

The two walked outside into the bright late afternoon sunlight. The smell of fall was strong in the air with trees full of bright yellow, red, and orange leaves. The sun was warm, but the distant breeze said otherwise.

Mr. Ander- no. _Blaine_ stopped at a Black SUV in the empty parking lot. He unlocked the car and Kurt silently rounded to the other side, getting in just as Blaine closed his door and shoved his keys in and turned on the ignition. He didn't put on his seat belt, rather he turned to the side and caused Kurt to look at him just as he was buckling himself in.

"Kurt, the Glee club is like a family to me. And I like being there for my family. So if you ever want to talk, I hope that you come to me," he said in a gentle, soothing voice. Although it was friendly, kind, and warm, there wasn't a single sign of pity in it.

Kurt looked away from Blaine and stared at the dashboard, drinking in everything this _amazing_ guy was telling him. He hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to anyone about this, at all. And while a part of him was still curled up in a ball from Karofsky, afraid to even speak a word after what had happened...

Still. Blaine was there. He was willing to listen. _Hopefully_.

"I'm the only openly-gay person at this school, and ever since I came out last year? I've been treated like some...piece of _dirt_." He wanted to cuss, because when he thought of the way he's been treated lately, the word "shit" came to mind. But he didn't want to be so forward in front of Blaine like that. Not yet, at least.

He shook his head in denial of the situation, his eyes beginning to water up a bit. "And then there's this neanderthal who's made it his life's mission to make my life miserable. Outside of that Glee club, I'm _nothing_." Tears were beginning to form with ever word he spoke, his voice shaky, hushed, breakable. "And up until today, I've never been kissed – not that it counted."

The car was silent for a moment as Kurt peeked a glance at Blaine, seeing a thoughtful expression on his face. Blaine suddenly positioned his body to facing Kurt's more. "Can I tell you something, Kurt?" His voice lowered as he asked, watching Kurt carefully.

Kurt hesitated, but managed to nod his head as he looked down at his messenger bag he had resting on his lap.

"I was in the same situation you're in when I was your age. I was the only gay kid at my school."

_What...he's **gay**?_

"I was pretty much picked on for it as well." Blaine tilted his head to the side, studying Kurt's reaction to what he had just said. Kurt managed to look up at Blaine for a brief moment, feeling suddenly trapped in his soft, wide brown eyes.

Suddenly he felt braver than he did five minutes ago. He sucked in a breath and looked away, feeling his urge to cry dissipate. He wiped at his eyes and huffed a big, shaky sigh as he nodded his head once as if telling Blaine he understood.

"But just remember," Blaine said next. "_Courage_. That's all it takes." He turned his body back around so he was sitting properly in his seat as he took his keys and put the car in drive. "Now, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>The waitress had just sat down the last four bowls of spaghetti and a fresh container of breadsticks when Puck bit off the end of his old breadstick, his eyebrows pushed up together. "If he wasn't on the football team? That douche-bag <em>Karofsky<em>? He'd be dead by now." Puck seemed to be telling it more to himself than everyone around the booth.

The thick smell of Italian food wafted through the air in Breadstix's that night. Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, and Brittney all were squeezed into a booth, the same orders in front of them as they talked about their beginning to their senior years.

Kurt raised an eyebrows at Puck's words, staring down at his plate as he grabbed a fresh breadstick. His arms soon crossed over his chest as he sat back.

"So what exactly did he do?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head immediately, rolling his eyes into the back of his head as if this was less of a deal than everyone was making it out to be. "He just...threatened me was all," he answered. It was his decision that it'd be best not to fully explain everything to them, fearful of what they'd do as a result to the knowledge.

Rachel shook her head, a saddened look on her face. "I just don't get why people have to be so cruel like that." She tore off a piece of her breadstick and plopped it into her mouth, chomping on the bite angrily.

"We can't leave Kurt alone anymore," Finn said with a blank face. He was staring down at his plate of spaghetti, unmoving.

"Finn's right!" Rachel immediately piped in. "We can't just leave Kurt alone and let him feel so vulnerable like the scrawny toothpick he is." There wasn't a single hint of sarcasm in her voice (not that she knew what sarcasm was).

Kurt looked over at Rachel across the table, his expression uninterested and weary. "Thank you for that comment, Rachel. Really." His tone was dead and he sat up straight to take a bite of his spaghetti.

Halfway through their meal, Kurt caught a glance at the time on his phone, sighing unhappily as he turned to the table. "Guys, I have to get home. I have a bunch of homework I need to get out of the way," said Kurt as he nearly pushed Santana and Brittney from the booth, getting to his feet as he straightened his sweater. It wasn't exactly a lie, but he wanted some alone time before he went to bed.

Everyone said their goodbye's as he walked away and headed out to the parking lot where his father's car was waiting for him. Burt was letting him borrow the car that evening since he was heading out with his friends. Rachel would later drive Finn home.

He got in, drove away, and headed home with a sinking feeling full of worry for tomorrow.

When he entered through the threshold of his bedroom, he was greeted with his bright yellow Canary. At least that got to brighten up Kurt's evening, causing him to smile happily and poke his finger through one of cage's bars and gently stroke Pavarotti's soft feathers, earning a happy chirp and an affectionate peck from the bird.

After making a quick glance at the homework had had done first-thing when Blaine had dropped him off, he plopped down on his bed and pushed his small pile of newly purchased fashion magazine aside and got into his messenger bag, withdrawing a folder full of music sheets he had always kept buried away in the bag when he wasn't at home or in the choir room (or of course, the auditorium).

Not even five minutes later, Burt came knocking on Kurt's door, which was already opened as Kurt looked up and glance at his father, who leaned against the doorway. As always, he looked tired, beat, exhausted from a day's work at his tire shop. He gave him a _what's up_ look.

"How was school today?" Burt asked casually. Their night time conversations always started this way – it was a comfortable tradition.

Kurt shrugged and sat up a bit. "It was okay," he murmured.

"How's Glee club?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Good. I used to think Mr. Schue was the best Glee director, but I was wrong."

Burt straightened up a bit, curious as he walked into the room a bit to show his interesting. "How so?"

"Mr. Anderson is definitely a good teacher."

Burt smiled, seeing the twinkle in his son's eyes at the talk of Glee. It made him happy whenever he got to see it, being one of his most favorite things in the world.

"That's good to hear, bud," he said softly, nodding his head.

Burt said his goodnight, stalking out of Kurt's room with ramblings of a shower before bed and an early day of work tomorrow.

And when Kurt had showered, taken care of his nightly ritual skin regimen for his face, eaten a light midnight snack, and curled into bed with Pavarotti sleeping and the room pitch black, he was left tossing and turning with a mind that refused to turned off.

All he could think about was Bl- er, Mr. Anderson. Was he thinking about him too?

He's gay...could that possibly mean that he's single?

Kurt considered these things as one of the absolute worst kind of thoughts. He shouldn't even be thinking about something like this, with Blaine being his teacher and all. It wasn't a smart idea. He tried blocking out such thoughts by focusing on Pavarotti's suddenly fidgety, faint chirps. He seemed just as restless as Kurt's heart.


	3. Four Solos

**A/N: **So just like it was for the previous version (er, original), this is more like a fill-in chapter. Short, sweet, and simple. It's not until the next chapter that things will start to pick up for those of you who are reading this for the first time. Thank you for what support everyone's been giving us! Enjoy.

**Chapter Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Four Solos<strong>

Lima Bean was always busy on Friday mornings, but today it was especially busy. Kurt was lucky to have even found his usual table empty, which was definitely a point worthy of being put towards the possibility of a good Friday. Usually Fridays were good for him, they held the promise of a weekend Karofsky-free.

It was rare that Kurt came to the coffee shop before school. Hell, it was even rare for him to have that much time _free_ before school.

The restless night from before left him with heavy eyes, a head that felt as if it weighed more than the world at the moment, but with a short burst of last-minute energy that allowed him to get out of bed earlier than usual, dress fashionably as always, and have plenty of time to head to Lima Bean in his new Burberry Prorsum Fall blazer, simple white Marc Jacobs button-down white shirt, some deep plum designer jeans, and Dr. Martens Boots for coffee and a small breakfast to enable him at least half of a good day wide-awake.

"Kurt!"

Blaine was in view, walking away from the line at the counter with a medium coffee cup marked simple "Drip" in bold, Sharpie lettering.

Without an invitation, Blaine sat down at the empty seat across from Kurt, setting his cup down but keeping his messenger bag slung across his slender body. He took a sip of his coffee and gave Kurt a big, bright look, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm so glad I found you," he started as he took one more sip, nearly visibly melting. His coffee must have been really good. "I have a surprise for you later."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, curious. "Do tell." He stretched his lips into a smile, waiting patiently as he took a sip of his own coffee.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I should tell the Glee club first before I do that."

Kurt's smile faded as he nearly slouched backwards into his chair. "Oh."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's change of expression, shaking his head as he got up, slapping Kurt on the shoulder as he picked up his coffee. "You're gonna love it, trust me. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Hopefully it'll brighten your day a bit, give you something new to look forward to. See you in Glee club."

Kurt kept quiet, but his eyes followed Blaine, huffing a sigh. There was something to look forward to and that very thought left butterflies in his stomach, fluttering away restlessly.

"And Kurt?" Blaine suddenly asked. Kurt looked up at him, as Blaine stood by the exit. "Have a good day."

The small wish made Kurt's lips stretch into a big, toothy grin. "Thanks. You too."

* * *

><p>McKinley was buzzing today with sights of football jersey's, letterman jackets, and the usual Cheerios uniform. Yupp. It was Friday. All around, Kurt could practically smell the waft of <em>school spirit<em> as he walked to his locker. _Courage_ and confidence pulsed through him like a drug.

At the end of the row of lockers, Mercedes was just working on her combination when she turned to look at Kurt, immediately zeroing in on his expression, which was a rare, bright, happy look she hadn't seen since Freshman year. Frowning, she closed her locker and hurried over to his side where she tapped on his shoulder, faking a smile, soon locking her arm with his as they began walking.

"Well hey there, diva!" Kurt greeted brightly as he chuckled a bit and they headed towards their first period class. Mercedes would later worry about her books. Her friends came first.

"Hey boo. So...I just have to know. Who's the lucky guy?" Mercedes asked, stopping for their first period classroom as she took a step away from him, faced him, and popped a hip as she rested a gently set fist on her dark wash jeans.

Kurt blinked at Mercedes, his brightness fading a bit to be replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?" He was oblivious to whatever Mercedes thought she was saying and honestly, it confused him.

"Kurt, I'm no idiot. You've got that look on your face. And I know that look all too well. First Finn, then Sam, and now...I don't know," she shook her head, raised her eyebrows, and shrugged. "Who is he?" Her expression went from a false, happy look promptly to a relaxed, smiley expression. She was just curious.

Immediately, red lights blinked in the back of Kurt's mind, the realization hitting him. What would Mercedes think, let alone _d__o, _if she knew the person that had caused this mood to hit Kurt like a brick wall.

He shrugged as a response, shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

_Mr. Anderson_.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt and sighed. "I'm gonna find out sooner or later," she warned him. What made it worse for Kurt was he knew she was right. All women had a funny way of finding things out.

"Find out what?" asked a voice behind Kurt. He turned around slightly and looked up at his step-brother.

Kurt opened his mouth, about to press out some lie when Mercedes spoke up first. "Kurt's crushing on someone and he refuses to tell me who."

Finn gave Kurt his usual goofy half-smile as he gently punched his shoulder. "Good for you, dude. Who is it?"

Kurt took the sound of the first bell as his escape. "No one. If you two will excuse me, I have Algebra to get to," he finished with a smug smile as he pushed past the two and entered the classroom.

Finn let out a half-chuckle and looked at Mercedes. "He seems happier than usual," he pointed out right as Rachel came up to him and kissed his cheek, interlocking her hand with his.

Mercedes just shrugged, hurrying back to her locker to get her books with a list of boys Kurt could have a crush on in her mind.

* * *

><p>Glee Club was loud that late afternoon. All around, everyone was talking over each other, the Cheerios half out the door as they waited for any quick announcements about the Glee club from Blaine. The Sectionals letter should have been sent out last week.<p>

Blaine was glancing down at said letter in his hand as he used his other to wave at the class for them to quiet down a bit so he could speak, but everyone was too busy chatting away.

"Guys, settle down," he said as everyone finally gave him their undivided attention. The Cheerios sat down in their usual seats, restless about leaving for Cheerios practice.

Kurt sat straight up, his posture perfect as he had his legs crossed and rested his hands on his highest knee, his eyes never leaving Blaine.

"It appears that now everyone is required to do four songs at Sectionals this year. A new rule," Blaine announced as he lowered the letter and looked at everyone.

"So what does that mean?" Kurt was the first to ask.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt for a moment before he spoke. "That means practice for Sectionals starts now." His eyes left Kurt's to look at everyone else. "We all need to work together to choose a set list and we all need to be our very best. I want you guys to be better than what I saw last year. I've already begun to to choose solos," he explained as he put the letter back in its envelope and rested it down on the piano.

Kurt looked down at his hands, his face turning pink at the realization and embarrassment. _He saw us at Sectionals last year...that means he saw me last year_. His heart started to race crazily as he avoided eye contact, regardless of the weird feeling that Blaine was watching him.

Rachel smiled and got to her feet, standing beside Blaine. "It's okay, Mr. Anderson. You can tell everyone that the solos will be given to me. It's the only way for us to win," said Rachel in a rather overly-perky voice. She bounced on the balls of her feet a few times before her face frowned at Santana who had just jumped to her feet.

"Okay, that's it!" She yelled as she tried to lunge at Rachel. Ignoring her, Rachel smiled brightly again as everyone held Santana back.

"Enough!" Blaine suddenly yelled. His sudden raised voice caused everyone to freeze.

After a moment, Santana glared at Mr. Anderson and plopped back down in her seat.

"Rachel, you're only getting one solo," said Blaine, who grabbed the letter again and looked at it.

"Wait," started Rachel as she turned to Blaine, her eyes wide with horror. "I only get _one_ solo? Th-that can't be!" She cried as she crossed her arms over her chest, determined to get more. "There's no way we're going to even _place_ without me having all the solos!" She ranted on and everyone rolled their eyes, save for the hot daggers Santana was shooting towards Rachel's head.

People managed to tune her out.

"Wait, so who's getting the other three solos then?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows furrowed in a thoughtful, confused way.

Blaine kept his mouth shut for a moment, unsure if they were ready to hear it or not. No doubt it'd be all they'd think about all weekend, it would drive them crazy if he didn't say anything. "You guys will know Monday," was his final answer.

"So we won't even get to _try out_?" Tina asked with raised eyebrows.

"You guys tried out when you auditioned." Blaine answered to Tina as if it were a general answer, nothing major, regardless of how angry it made most of the students in the room. He shrugged it off and looked around, eyes landing on Kurt a moment longer than necessary.

Kurt slouched back in his chair, feeling a rumble of disappointment in his chest. He suddenly wished it was Thursday again so he didn't have two days to separate him from seeing Blaine one more day.

Rachel's mouth hung open, glaring at the back of Blaine's head when Finn gently grabbed her wrists and urged her to sit back down beside him. Kurt heard her murmur a faint, "How is that even possible?" He rolled his eyes at her as Finn awkwardly patted her shoulder. She didn't even move or let out another sound.

The Cheerios finally got up and left and Rachel, angry, took the free time to sing a song while everyone, not really minding the tune, sang with her until it was time for everyone to leave for home.

When Glee club was over for the day and everyone headed home, the boys heading to football practice. Kurt's body nearly deflated into disappointment. He wasn't ready for a boring weekend. Nervously, Kurt gathered his things and made a bee line for the exit in the room, soon stopped by Blaine.

"Kurt can I talk to you?"

He blinked at Blaine, hesitant. "What's up?" Kurt asked as he stopped by the piano. Brad had left and Blaine was left sitting at the piano, mindlessly, fluttering his fingers across the keys as a soft, small melody played.

_He plays the piano too_. Gosh, what _couldn't_ Blaine Anderson do?

"So, you know how I said I had a surprise for you?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Kurt for a moment before he looked back down at the keys of the black ebony piano.

"Yeah?" Kurt adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. He was always so nervous around Blaine.

"Well. What do you say to having the three remaining solos?"

Kurt looked away from Blaine and down at the floor, his eyes wide in shock of what Blaine had just asked him. He couldn't be serious. Months on end, he had fought Rachel for solos and now _this_?

Having Mr. Schue gone kept getting better and better.

"I mean, it's _only_ if you want them."

"I do," Kurt immediately said as he met eyes with Blaine. "I _completely_ do."


End file.
